


Birthday Headcanon: {WWE}

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [17]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: A.J. Styles/Reader, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Reader, Roman Reigns/Reader, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black & Reader, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Reader, The Miz/Reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Birthday Headcanon: {WWE}

  * **Roman Reigns:**

[Originally posted by iletyoudowniknow](https://tmblr.co/ZUccro21_I997)

    * _Roman making you breakfast in bed._
    * _Jojo & Roman making you a birthday cake._
    * _Of course, Jojo ends up helping you blow out your candles._
    * _Roman taking you to a restaurant._
    * _Having a romantic dinner._
    * _A lot of holding hands & eye gazing._
    * _“Happy birthday babygirl.”_
    * _Having passionate sex._

**Seth Rollins:**

[Originally posted by ambreignsfan4life](https://tmblr.co/ZEPyGj2FehotM)

    * _Morning sex._
    * _“Happy birthday, babe.”_
    * _Seth making you breakfast._
    * _More sex._
    * _Seth getting you concert tickets to your favourite band/or singer._
    * _“I love you so much.” You squeal Jumping into his arms & wrapping your legs around his waist._
    * _“I love you more.”_
    * _Getting ready for the concert._
    * _Going to the concert._
    * _Seth holding your hand the entire time._
    * _Singing along to the songs._
    * _After the concert, Seth takes you to a restaurant._
    * _Going on a walk._
    * _Ending up having sex._

**Finn Bálor:**

[Originally posted by baellinswithstyles](https://tmblr.co/ZwP23g2LmEZOe)

    * _Finn waking you up by kissing your neck, then your shoulder._
    * _“It’s my baes birthday.”_
    * _Finn making love to you._
    * _A lot of making out._
    * _His family & your family throwing you a party. _
    * _Finn looking at you with so much love._
    * _Finn taking you to a romantic restaurant for dinner._
    * _Going on a romantic stroll on the beach._
    * _Having hot kinky rough sex._

**The Miz:**

[Originally posted by totaldivasepisodes](https://tmblr.co/Zk6RCm2K1-_ur)

    * _The Miz lavishing you with so many gifts._
    * _Throwing you a huge birthday party._
    * _Miz taking you to a fancy restaurant._
    * _A lot of champagne._
    * _Staying in a hotel room._
    * _Rose petals in the hotel room & bed._
    * _Having passionate sex._

**Aj Styles:**

[Originally posted by totaldivasepisodes](https://tmblr.co/Zk6RCm2RHkWuq)

    * _Aj making you breakfast._
    * _"Happy birthday sweetheart.”_
    * _Aj kissing you._
    * _Having passionate sex_
    * _Aj taking you to a romantic restaurant._
    * _Having a romantic bath together._
    * _Aj massaging you._
    * _Which leads to having mind-blowing sex and multiple orgasms._





End file.
